


I Want To Die

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Graphic injuries, Major Character Injury, Misunderstanding, Not A Happy Ending, Self Harm, Torture, Tragedy, ace is framed, the family betrays him, very light marco/ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When Pops is missing from the ship, Ace takes the blame. It does not end well, and results in two broken hearts, one shattered to pieces and the other cracked in half. What have they done?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	I Want To Die

**Been reading a lot of what-ifs is Ace was framed, but wanted to do it a little differently. Includes torture and self-harm. Pretty depressing and not happy. Enjoy anyways~**

* * *

Marco wished he had been the one to find Ace first. Then he could have spoken to him civilly, asked for an explanation calmly, held him if he was scared and told him things would be fine, that Marco would believe him. But he hadn't been the one to find Ace first. It had been Teach that found him first.

He had come running into the commanders' room, Ace already no longer on deck. Marco would later learn that Ace was dragged to the brig by his hair, screaming out in confusion and fear. The commanders had all been notified of the situation. Ace was found on deck with a marine den den stuffed in his pocket, Pops off of the ship and with all of his medical equipment everywhere.

There was no way Ace would turn Pops in, and no way the yonko would have lost to them. Marco knew Ace would never do that. He loved Pops so much. There was some misunderstanding, but he was found like that by one of their own. And Pops _was_ gone off of the ship without a word or trace. So where had he gone and where had Ace gotten the den den?

Teach lamented not getting there sooner. Only after Ace was asleep with the evidence. Had a sleep attack at the worst time for him. Still, Marco didn't believe it. But during the commanders meeting while Ace was in the brig, they took a vote. By a majority, they condemned Ace to stay in the brig and be questioned.

Those who opposed were Thatch, MArco and Izo. but Marco was told he was unqualified to make any of these choices, being biased since he was in a relationship with the seeming traitor. And Marco didn't know if that was true. If he was just being biased because he loved the man. He was voted out, he wasn't allowed to question Ace.

Even if he was the first mate, he still was vulnerable to majority votes. They were searching for Pops, but didn't even know where to start other than notifying all of their allies that the captain was missing and they needed to search for him, too. The Whitebeard pirates could not cover all of the New World.

But, they sailed towards Fishman Island since Impel Down was in Paradise. That was the plan. Because Ace wasn't talking. He insisted he didn't know anything, had never seen the den den in his pocket before. He said he was framed, but could not settle on who to blame. He was confused. When they couldn't get straight answers, but denials, Marco knew they'd turned to torture.

He could hear Ace crying and screaming even out on deck, and he covered his ears. He hated himself. He wanted to help Ace, but it would betray his first mate duties. He battled with himself. To help him or not. He never went to see him. Ace needed him, no doubt, but Marco was afraid of what he'd find. Thatch never told him how bad it was after he brought him meals, but he drank heavily after the first day of torture.

Marco wanted to find the captain so he could stop them, they could fix Ace. Apologize. But the more screams and cries he heard, and then less and less he heard, the more he felt it was broken now. His family had tortured him, guilty or not. The yonko crew was known for not torturing, yet here they were doing it to one of their own.

The phoenix was miserable. But he couldn't gather the courage to see Ace. He had betrayed him as a lover. Abandoned him when he needed somebody to believe in him. Even if Marco had thought he was guilty, he would have still shown Ace kindness because he knew that was what Pops would want.

It was three weeks after Pops went missing that their den den went off. Jozu was closest, and came running for Marco. " _Marco, son? Where is the ship now?"_ the yonko's voice asked, getting right into it. " _I wish to see my sons."_

"Was it Ace? Did he turn you in?" Marco asked frantically. Pops voice was confused, and he asked why they would think that. He said Teach was the one to act suspicious, and Ace was knocked out when he tried to help.

Jozu went running, but they found both Teach and one of the rowboats missing. Ace hadn't done it. Marco had known but had not acted. " _Marco… please do not tell me you tortured Ace."_

Marco was ashamed. "They did. I haven't seen him since it started." He could tell Pops was deeply angry at them, and that he was disappointed in Marco greatly. Ace was his lover, had cried and screamed out for help from his own family. It was time for Marco to see him. And Pops wanted to speak to him.

He was on his way to the ship, hijacking a marine ship after he destroyed their base. He would be there soon, more than knowledgeable enough to sail a ship on his own. Marco ran down the halls, down the stairs, into the brig. It smelled of blood and sweat. Marco hurried to the cell he knew was the only one ever used.

Ace could be heard muttering to himself, things Marco couldn't understand. They were quiet and made no sense. He turned the light on, and saw the state of Ace. He threw up. Pops demanded to know what had happened. What was wrong with Ace. Marco couldn't bring himself to say.

But Ace said it all. "Kill… me," he begged. He was cut everywhere, covered in blood. His left eye seemed to have been gouged out, and one of his arms had been cut clean off. This was much more than torture. This was cruel, sick, sadistic, evil. Marco would demand to know who did this and sink them to the bottom of the sea.

Marco got on his knees, ignoring Pops' shouts and demands to know what had happened to his youngest son. He uncuffed Ace's single one. His other arm was still locked in it, even though it wasn't attached to his body anymore.

Ace only cowered when Marco leaned forward to hug him. "Ace, I'm so sorry," Marco cried. Ace showed no reaction other than fear. He was terrified of Marco, and with good reason. Marco was a monster, too. Knowing this was happening and doing nothing. What had he done? He hadn't known it was this brutal and sadistic, but he knew he was being tortured.

"Kill me," Ace repeated. Marco tried getting to talk to him, but all he kept saying was that he wished to die. Marco could see his arm had been cauterized messily so he didn't bleed to death. It would have been kinder to let him die than turn into this. This terrified shell of himself.

Finally, Ace seemed to hear Pops' voice, and looked to the side at it. The yonko's snail was taken to Ace. " _Son, oh my son. I am so sorry what has happened to you,"_ he said, tears in his voice. Ace asked him to tell them to kill him. His voice was flat, emotionless. But his face was etched in pain. Both emotional and physical.

A sound of broken despair came from the den den. " _Marco, how bad is it? Tell me honestly,"_ Whitebeard's voice said. So, Marco told him about his condition. The missing eye, missing arm, cuts, bruises, burns. To say the captain was horrified and angry was an understatement, he was disgusted and devastated both over Ace's condition and that his sons had done this to a brother without any proof.

" _Take him to the infirmary, get him healed as best you can, I'll be back as soon as possible,_ " the yonko said firmly. Marco agreed and put the den den in his pocket before gently picking Ace up into his arms. He cried at the pain everywhere. Marco could see his back tattoo had been slashed. Pops would never forgive the one who'd done that to him.

Marco said they'd get Ace fixed up, but he managed to get out of Marco's arms and did his best to run back to the brig. Marco followed closely, and then moved in front of him to hug him. Ace cried out at the pain again. "Nobody will ever hurt you again." But that might not matter. Ace would rather be in the brig than around anybody who had done this to him.

Family didn't matter anymore. Family didn't do this to one another. He carried Ace again, kissing his forehead, trying to comfort him. "I want to die," Ace said, voice full of fear. But not of death, of everybody. He shut his eyes and started to breathe too fast when anybody came into view. Marco gave them furious, livid and hateful stares. He could tell who'd hurt him based on the look of guilt or fear.

He memorized those faces to brutally punish later. But not with torture, becasue they werent _supposed to do that!_ When they got to the infirmary, Marco laid Ace on the bed, who was looking around with absolute fear.

Marco got Whiskey, telling her to be quiet and don't scare him. She was afraid of what she'd find, and gasped when she saw the state of him. She looked furious before her face relaxed to not scare her patient.

Whiskey tried to get him to talk as she gently cleaned all of his cuts and put bruise creams on his bruises. But again, Ace said he just wanted to die, please let him die. Marco refused kindly. Whiskey did as well, saying they'd get him back to normal soon. Ace looked like he doubted that, and Marco could understand.

Ace would never trust the crew again, not after what had been done. Marco was just so glad he hadn't done anything like this to him, but it was also all his fault, for not intervening. Stopping his mess, going to check them, see what they were doing to him. He never thought it would be this bad.

His eye was beyond repair and his arm could not be reattached. He would be disabled like this forever. If he wanted to even be a pirate anymore. They could put him on a protected island if he wished. Not force him to be with his torturors, which would also be a type of torture. Marco might stay with him, though,

Marco loved Ace with all of his heart. But he didn't deserve him after abandoning him. Ace still didn't say anything other than begging them to kill him. Marco decided to watch him all night. Just to make sure.

Whiskey left the bedside lamp on so they could see him just fine. Marco ended up falling asleep for just a moment. But a moment was too much. He smelled blood before he woke, and then saw Ace was pale, his wrist bleeding quickly. Marco was about to call for help when he saw the relieved look of peace on his face.

It was too late anyways. There was so much blood. Marco got on the bed and put Ace in his lap, holding him. He rocked him back and forth, but didn't cry. "You're going to see your mom soon, Ace. Tell her I said hi, okay? And that I'll always love you." Ace made a weak nod, and moved his one hand to Marco's but didn't squeeze before he went limp with a relieved and satisfied sigh.

Marco sobbed, rocking his body back and forth. They'd done this. Driven Ace to suicide the night after he was freed. Ace had a small and relaxed smile on his face, and Marco was glad he died happily, even if it wasn't what anyone wanted. It wasn't what the old Ace would have wanted. He'd have never killed himself. But _they_ had killed that Ace, and now the new one had killed what was left of himself.

Pops would come home to a dead son and broken family. Nobody was more broken than Marco, but he did not follow in Ace's footsteps though everyday felt like he was dying inside.


End file.
